dayshift_at_freddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Unused Content
Since the beginning of making the First Game, there have been a number of features added to the game that were never used in the games or removed from the games and replaced with newer features. Dayshift at Freddy's Removed Minigame sprites In the older versions of the first game, the minigame sprites were different and used sprites from the FNaF games. The sprites were then removed and replaced with newer and improved sprites. Most of these can still be found in the game files of Dayshift at Freddy's 2. !$pgclassic.png|Phone Guy's Original Sprite Sheet $ghosts2classic.png|Ghost Animatronic's Original Sprite Sheet $freddyclassic.png|Freddy Fazbender's Original Sprite Sheet $GFclassic.png|Golden Freddy's Original Sprite Sheet $GF2classic.png|Ghost Golden Freddy's Original Sprite Sheet $coolcat2classic.png|Cool Cat's Original Sprite Sheet $coolcat3classic.png|Cool Cat (with cake)'s Original Sprite Sheet Cool Cat's Unused Minigame sprites In the files of the first two games, you can find two unused sprite sheets for Cool Cat. These were never used in any release of the game but might have been used during development. $coolcat.png|Cool Cat's First Unused Sprite Sheet $failure1.png|Cool Cat's Second Unused Sprite Sheet Dave's Unused Images In the older versions of the first game, Dave Miller had other images. His older images were taken from FNaF 2 and 3. His images were then replaced with new ones unique to the game with different expressions. Characters Lorax Main article: Lorax The Lorax was a scrapped character from the first game. Not much is known about him except that DirectDoggo forgot to put him in and thinks he can't go back and add the Lorax. Popgoes Main article: Popgoes He was originally going to be a random encounter where he insults the player. Not much is known about how he would've player in the game. In the second game, there is an easter egg where Jack Kennedy can find a picture with Popgoes. Mr. Clean Main article: Mr. Clean Mr. Clean is a scrapped character from the first game. It was originally going to be a random encounter within the game until he was scrapped. He seems to have originally based off the mascot of the cleaning product Mr. Clean. Endings Scrapped Ending This ending was concepted by DirectDoggo, but was not implemented in any of the updates for DSaF. Later, he revealed the existence of this ending in the subreddit for DSaF series. Mostly, Some fans who saw this maybe called this ending name " Kidnapped ending " or " Murdered ending " In this ending, the player would be able to kill the five children without meet Dave. Doing so, at the end of the week, Jack would be kidnapped and murdered by Dave in revenge because of his " copyright infringement ". Gnarly Ending's Unused Finale Before Dave's images were replaced, the Gnarly Ending had a different finale screen. Strangely, the other images were not replaced with new ones. Dave's hands is also blurry in one of the pics Dayshift at Freddy's 2 The Health Inspector Within the game files for Dayshift at Freddy's 2, theres a Health Inspector picture. It is unknown whether he was originally going to reappear or if it was just a game file copied over from the original game. Dayshift at Freddy's 3 [[Purple Guy (tape)|'Purple Guy's']] tapes In the early versions of the game, the first Cutscene for Purple Guy's tapes. Purple Guy was originally going to say "and don't '''Yiff' the fax during business hours" however in the later updates, the "Yiff" was censored. There is also an unused graphic saying 'Avoid Carpet!!!' this was most likely going to be used during the main screen for the tapes. 'Blackjack Boss Battle''' Within the games files, an unused Blackjack boss battle can be found. Like Dee's boss battle, Blackjack has the maximum health of 999999, making him impossible to kill. Category:Mechanics Category:DSAF Category:DSAF 2 Category:DSAF 3 Category:DSAF 3 (Real) Category:Miscellaneous